the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodline Blade
Bloodline Blades are the trademark weapons of the Werewolves. More specifically, they are special blades which are used by Alpha and Beta werewolves. The blades are passed down through each generation of a specific family or clan of Lycanthropes. This in turn makes the blades more like family heirlooms. Each Alpha and Beta carries a Bloodline Blade, and each blade is unique: the swords are reflections of a werewolf's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The blade's name is the name of the living wolf spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Lycanthrope who wields it. These spirits are all lupine in appearance but with different aspects, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's traits. A Bloodline Blade's shape and abilities are based on their owner's soul. Once a werewolf is in touch with the spirit of their blade, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Werewolves use them in battle as a reflection of their honor, spirit, and heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power, followed by the spectral outline of the Lycanthrope spirit in the blade engulfing them. The height of the spirit indicates the amount of power that the werewolf is releasing. The spirit of the wolf is one with their wielder and master. The power of these blades is usually activated by the werewolf's most powerful ability which is known as the Munin Howl. This ability is when a werewolf drawns on the collective might of their ancestors, along with the power of the spirit they hold in their blades. These spirits are revealed to be the gods and goddesses of ancient times who are associated with the wolf or are wolf-based deities themselves. The blades are named after the spirits which reside within the swords. Wolf Spirits: '''- Elder Wolves: *''Conri ''- Wolf King, Wolf or Knowledge, Thought, Wisdom, Speech, and Divination. (Spirit of Magic) Wise Wolf of the North. *''Lupa ''- Wolf Queen, Wolf of Motherhood, Children, Astrology, Stars, Peace, Balance, and Dreams. (Spirit of Visions) Gentle Wolf of the South. *''Anubis ''- Wolf of the Underworld, Dead, Grief, Funerals, and Spirits. (Spirit of Death) Noble Wolf of the East. *''Fenrir ''- Wolf of Fire, War, Bloodlust, Murder, Chains, Prison, and Evil (Spirit of Destruction) Fierce Wolf of the West. - Alpha Wolves * ''Marrok ''- Wolf of Seas, Oceans, Rivers, Lakes, Hurricanes, Storms, and Sea Creatures. (Spirit of Memory) *''Amoux ''- Wolf of Birds, Bats, Air, Sky, Wind, Weather, and Flight. (Spirit of Freedom) *''Amarok ''- Wolf of the Night, Forest, and Stealth (Spirit of Lonesome Regret) *''Zeff ''- Wolf of Strength, Power, Stability, Earthquakes, Mountains, Land formations, Rocks, Sand, Earth. (Spirit of Dominance) - Beta Wolves' *''Coyote/Eueucoyotl - Wolf of Trickery, Jokes, Laughter, Time, Cruelty, Cleverness, Age, Scavangers, and Theives. (Spirit of Ravenous Insanity) *''Paglykos/Glaceloup'' - Wolf of Ice, Snow, Cold, and Clouds. (Spirit of Depressing Sorrow) *''Accalia ''- Wolf of Love, Desire, Expression, Mist, and Lost Love. (Spirit of Desirable Passion) *''Freki -'' Wolf of Soilders, Warfare tactics, Order, and Spring. (Spirit of Preservation) *''Geri -'' Wolf of Guards, Fortifying, Justice, War Knowledge, and Autumn. (Spirit of Protection) *''Hati -'' Wolf of the Moon, Lunar Eclipses, and Winter. (Spirit of Hatred) *''Skoll -'' Wolf of the Sun, Solar Eclipses, and Summer. (Spirit of Treachery) *''Ula ''- Wolf of Violence, Horror, The Wolf River Guadalupe, Grievances, Consequences, Punishment. (Spirit of Fear) *''Barghest''- Wolf of Darkness, Misery, Pain, Suffering, Plagues, and Illness. (Spirit of Nightmares) *''Ayame ''- Wolf of Lies, Greed, Envy, Pride, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, and Sloth. (Spirit of Unforgivable Sins) *''Gerwulf ''- Wolf of Mankind, Cities, Rotting Flesh, Cultivation, and Hunting. (Spirit of Enraged Motivation) *''Bjomolf ''- Wolf of Wild Animals and Unexplored Lands. (Spirit of Unexplained Phenomena) *''Lupercus ''- Wolf of Flocks, Feilds, Shepherds, Harvest, Hard Labor, and Grazing Lands. (Spirit of Reward) *''Hyena ''- Wolf of Merriment, Enjoyment, and Hunger (Spirit of Starvation) *''Coinin ''- Wolf of Youth, Childhood, Teen hood, and Agelessness. (Spirit of Trust) *''Lykaon ''- Wolf of Riches, Power, and Control. (Spirit of Royalty) *''Hemming ''- Wolf of the Spirit and Soul. (Spirit of the Inner Wolf) *''Vivian ''- Wolf of Hope, Faith, Worship, Grace, Storytelling, Poetry, Song, and Art. (Spirit of Chance) *''Lyall ''- Wolf of Metallurgy, Forges, Weapons, Curiosity, Animosity, Imagination, Taming of Wild Beast, Sports, and Acting. (Spirit of Wonder) *''Wepwawet ''- Wolf of Travel and Martial Arts. (Spirit of the Paths of Decision) *''Caleb ''- Wolf of the Fountain of Youth, the Fountain of Wolves, and the Fountain of the Elements. (Spirit of Immortality) *''Eyolf ''- Wolf of Luck and Good Will. (Spirit of Fortune) Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Divine Category:Spirit